


Miraculous Family

by Meli_writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Father, Does he want revenge?, Father-Son Relationship, For family, He misses his wife, How dare you!, Hurt people, Identity Reveal, Mental Health Issues, Poor Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Nathalie discovers the true Identity of Hawkmoth. Now, she has to decide what to do with this information.





	Miraculous Family

Finally, Nathalie thought as she walked to Mr. Agreste's homd office. His appointment should be over and there were a few things she needed to run by him before she went to pick up Adrien. She always disliked these exchanges with her boss because he never let her write anything down or ask any questions. Gabriel spoke a mile a minute so her resolution was to record their conversations. Before she could forget she pressed play on the voice recording app on her tablet. 

"Unbelievable! The miraculous just keep slipping through my fingers!" 

Nathaliy straightened as she neared Mr. Agreste's door. Did she hear him talk, no, yell about miraculous? Confused but aware that he was angry she opened the door enough to see if he was inside. That could have been the T.V. broad casting another akuma attack, she rationalized. When Nathalie poked her head through the door she saw that the T.V. was off and that Howkmoth was pacing in Mr. Agreste's office. Fear made a cold shiver run down her back. She needed to think of something to get him out of here. Has Mr. Agreste been akumatized, she wondered. Before she could fully step inside a purple shimmering light filled the room and in Hawkmoth's place stood Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie gaped and pushed the door open hard enough to slam against the wall. 

Nathalie was shocked for only a moment. This explained everything, she thought. The sudden need to clear his schedule, the distance between him and his son and frankly his bad attitude. Anger filled her completely.

"How could you, Gabriel," she shouted, "This is what you've been blocking time out of your schedule to do? To terrorize Paris at Hawkmoth? To endanger everyone? Your Son? How could you!"

Gabriel stood stiffly. He looked marginally shocked and largely angry. "Nathalie, I will say this once: You know nothing of what you think you saw. IF you say otherwise, you will be terminated and then I will insure that you are black listed. You will never find work and you will struggle for everything. Now, keep your mouth shut and get out!" 

This was a dream, she thought. He wouldn't threaten her? Nathalie shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. She needed to think. Nathalie replayed what he just said in her mind. Suddenly, she laughed maniacally as a thought occurred to her. "Let me say this slowly, Gabriel," she paused, "You. Are. Fucked. Do you realize that Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the ENTIRE nation have been trying to identify Hawkmoth to put his ass in JAIL? No one has been able to get any leads on his identity, until now. I go to anyone with this news and they'll eat it up. The police force will investigate because the country is desperate to catch Hawkmoth. You hurt people, Gabriel. So, fire me. I'll make sure Adrien is taken care of the way he deserves while you're locked up," Nathalie raised her chin at his eery glare.

Gabriel let out a sigh and looked at the photo of his wife. "I don't really hurt anyone, Nathalie. I'm fully aware that Ladybug is capable and willing to fix everything when it's all over. When I finally get my hands on her miraculous I would also repair the damage done to obtain it. I only want their Miraculous. I want it for the sake of my family, for Adrien," he said and looked over his shoulder at her, "a boy needs his mother"

Nathalie's heart twisted in sadness for Adrien. She always knew that Gabriel struggled to be a single parent but his "good intentions" didn't justify his actions. Hawkmoth may not have caused permanent physical damage but he messed with people's minds. The akuma victims have to live with the fact that at one time they terrorize the city of Paris. That they were the bad person the Ladybug and Chat Noir had to defeat. Psychological trauma is so much worse, she thought. She didn't understand how Gabriel's wife fit into all this though. "I don't understand, Gabriel. Are to trying to exact some kind of revenge on your wife?"

"I need to restore my family to what it once was, Nathalie. Please, I know what I'm doing is scary but I need to do it. So, let me be. Don't ruin my name, don't take me away from Adrien. He's all I have left. Regardless of what he may think I do love him," he said.

Could she believe him? "I need to know why you want their miraculous so badly. How will having them restore your family?"

Gabriel looked at her as if she were daft. "Ladybug's miraculous is creation. Chat Noir's is destruction. With the miraculous together I could theoretically press the redo button. Don't you see? Before my wife left we were all happy. My relationship with both of them was amazingly full of love. We need that back. All three of us."

Nathalie didn't understand the redo thing but she understood his feelings. Gabriel was a man who lost love and felt he could get it back. Nathalie remembered how longingly Adrien looked at his mother's photo. Adrien was a good child who grew up to be a kind and intelligent young man. Gabriel wanted to bring his mother back to make them a family again. Adrien deserved happiness, she thought, maybe a redo would be good for all. It felt wrong but Nathalie agreed to keep Gabriel's secret with one condition: "If Adrien ever gets hurt, in any way, as a result of one of your akumas I will end all of this."

"I would never hurt my son,"he promised.

Reluctantly, Nathalie nodded her head in agreement and walked out of the office. She was sitting in the car to pick up Adrien when she remembered that the voice recorder was still on. She ended the recording and saved it under Adrien's file, titled: Adrien's Prior Schedules. No one ever used her tablet but she wanted to hide the voice recording. She would encrypt the file later in the evening. If Adrien were ever hurt or in danger she would forward the file to her friend on the police force. 

"Hello, Nathalie," Adrien said as he stepped into the car.

"Adrien," she said in greeting. As she pulled up today's schedule she felt sorrow fill her heart. Poor Adrien, she thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something different for y'all.  
> What do you think? I'd love some feed back.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
